It is known that blade contacts have to be fixed in the plug casing in the direction of plugging. For this purpose, one known blade contact has a contact part provided with a fastening recess and having transversely projecting jags, which are folded back across partial lengths, resting one on top of the other. Due to the fastening recess, the blade contact is mechanically unstable and weakened in the cross section next to the recesses; this unfavorably influences the flow of current. Furthermore, the blade contact is not capable of miniaturization. Another known blade contact is embraced across a partial length by a box tube-like, molded sheet-metal part for creating a supporting body, which part can be slipped on and secured on the contact part by means of tongue-shaped jags that can be bent into recesses of the contact part. The molded sheet-metal part acting as the supporting body is not only costly to produce, but also does not safely secure the contact blade.